


Mermaid Detectives

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's hired two detectives to find Tony.  She thinks that humans might be involved in his disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt: Natasha/Clint BroTP Mermaid detectives!

“So, it wasn’t humans that kidnapped Mr. Stark,” Natasha stated.

“It was Stane, Ms. Potts,” Clint added, from where he was swimming around looking at the top of the bookshelf.

Pepper regarded the pair of detectives that she had hired to look into Tony’s disappearance. It had all the signs of human involvement. "You’re certain?“ Her eyes darted between the pair, though she really couldn’t get a good look at Clint’s face, all she could see was his purple tail and muscled back. Natasha stood before her, black tail moving to maintain her position.

It was Natasha that answered. "Completely.”

Pepper bit her lip. "Is he dead?“

"No.” Natasha again. 

“It’s why we’re here actually,” Clint said, swimming to next to his partner.

Pepper glanced at the two of them. "Why are you here?“

"We think we can get him out.”

“But I’m involved, so the danger is going to be upped.”

Pepper regarded the pair. "You want more money.“

"Yes.”

“I hired you to find Tony!”

Neither flinched at her ire, and Natasha casually added. “You did and we did. Getting him out is going to be dangerous.”

“We’ll be happy to give you the location,” Clint offered.

“Though, if you bungle a rescue attempt. You’ll end up having to pay us to find him again that is assuming they don’t kill him.”

Pepper regarded the pair, the two must be part human. Money driven predators, that’s what they were, and they had just soundly defeated Pepper. She knew that she had to give in to get Tony back.


End file.
